With the development of wireless communication technology, radio resources are increasingly insufficient. To take full advantage of the limited radio resources, a practicable solution is to dynamically utilize those radio resources that have been allocated to a certain service but have not been sufficiently utilized. More specifically, with respect to a primary system having a right to use the radio resources, the radio resources that have not been sufficiently utilized by the primary system are allocated to an unlicensed secondary system without affecting the usage by the primary system, such that the secondary system appropriately utilizes the licensed radio resources of the primary system without affecting the usage of the radio resources by the primary system.
In order to ensure that the usage of radio spectrum resources by the respective primary system and secondary system is within an allowable interference range, in addition to impact of interference of the secondary system managed by the same radio resource management system (such as a geographical location information database, GLDB), impact of interference of the secondary system managed by an other adjacent radio resource management system (especially, the secondary system located at an edge of coverage range of the radio resource management system) shall be considered. In this case, interaction of information of the secondary systems managed by different radio resource management systems is typically performed therebetween, so as to ensure that the secondary system managed by the radio resource management system does not bring an adverse effect to communication quality of the primary system and/or the secondary system managed by the adjacent radio resource management system. However, how to save an overhead of the information interaction between the radio resource management systems, thus to improve efficiency of information interaction is a problem to be solved urgently.
It should be noted here that the above description is just a description made on the background of the present disclosure, and is not necessarily intended to constitute the prior art.